


Harry Gets Caught

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is looking for something in Voldemort's office when he's forced to hide under his desk. It really wasn'y in his best interests to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blessed_by_the_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_the_Goddess/gifts).



> Written for Blessed_By_The_Goddess for her birthday. Love you baby girl!
> 
> Not JK Rowling, not making any money. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Harry Gets Caught

 

Harry darted down the marble staircase as quietly as he could, his shoes making a slight clicking noise. He couldn't be seen, but that wasn't the issue. For all it's brilliance; the invisibility cloak could not mask noise. 

 

Being caught in the snake’s lair would certainly have bad consequences for him, very bad indeed. Checking no one was around, Harry ducked into the Dark Lord's office and headed straight for the desk. 

 

Using Alohomora the drawers popped open and Harry rifled through them, trying to put things back in their places. Hearing voices at the door, Harry quickly shut the drawers and dived under the desk just as the door opened. 

 

"See that he is found, Severus. I will not have him running amok," came Voldemort's voice. 

 

The door clicked shut and Harry could hear Voldemort muttering to himself. The Dark Lord sat at the desk and Harry had to tightly scrunch himself against the back of the desk lest he be touched and found. Bare feet crossed at the ankles, leaving Harry where he sat, pressed against the back panel. Being so cooped up meant, predictably, that Harry's legs were starting to cramp. Biting his lip to keep from whimpering, Harry tried to move position to get rid of the cramping. 

 

Except in trying to remain quiet Harry gave himself away. Pins and needles shot down his leg causing his foot to twitch. The appendage collided with Voldemort's and his presence was known. Harry saw the chair fly backwards and felt a hand clamp down on his leg before he was dragged out feet first. Kicking and screaming, Harry tried to get free but to no avail. Hauled up to his feet, skeletal fingers wrapped in his robe, Harry found himself face to face with the Dark Lord. 

 

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered, crimson eyes gleaming. 

 

Harry snarled and tried to kick him but Voldemort had Harry pinned against the desk. 

 

"Get off me!"

 

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Oh no, Harry, not now I have you right where I want you."

 

Harry suddenly stopped struggling. "W-what?"

 

"Yes. I think you will make quite the picture over my desk."

 

Harry blinked slowly, pupils dilating. "I don't understand."

 

"Do not pretend you are all innocent. I've seen the looks you give me."

 

"You're mental. The only looks I have for you are of disgust and hatred!" Harry spat. 

 

Voldemort laughed coldly, forcing his knee between Harry's thighs. Harry gasped at the sudden movement and fought back a moan. 

 

"Yes, I can see the desire burning in your eyes. You want this as much as I do," Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear. 

 

Harry shivered when luke warm breath touched his ear. 

 

"No," Harry whimpered. "You're wrong. You disgust me!"

 

Voldemort smirked and hissed in Parseltongue. "They why are you hard?"

 

Harry bit his lip when the Dark Lord pressed his knee harder into his groin, but he couldn't stop himself from rutting on it. Voldemort ran the twin points of his tongue over the shell of Harry's ear and whispered into it. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you over my desk and you're going to love it."

 

Harry shook his head in denial but his lips betrayed him. "Yes."

 

With a low growl the Dark Lord tore Harry's robe off, his shirt being shredded in the process. Thin, almost nonexistent, lips pressed against Harry's, working them open until the forked tongue could slip between them and explore Harry's mouth. Harry's hands clutched at Voldemort's robes tightly, he told himself it was to push the snake-like man away but he was lying to himself, and he knew it. 

 

His tongue tentatively rose to meet Voldemort's, groaning softly at the subtle spicy taste that flavoured his tongue. Hands tugged impatiently at Harry's belt, nails scratching the leather in their desperation to release the end from the buckle. Harry pushed at Voldemort's robes until the Dark Lord let them fall from his arms, one at a time, pale fingers never allowing Harry total freedom. Harry's fingers explored the cool, tissue paper like skin, feeling every rib and sinew of muscle. 

 

Strength lay hidden in the thin limbs of the Dark Lord, Harry could feel it in the way he was pinned against the desk. Harry willingly kicked off his shoes and helped get his trousers off. Tugging Voldemort's shirt, he managed to pull it off. Suddenly being turned around, Harry found himself bent over Voldemort's desk, the cold, unforgiving wood pressing into his chest. 

 

Cool fingers pried his boxers down his legs, the nails scraping lightly along his skin. His arse cheeks were prised apart and that was all the warning Harry got before a wet tongue teased his hole. Crying out, Harry shamelessly bucked back into the tongue, trying to spear himself on the organ. A dark chuckle sounded behind him. "Such a wanton little thing."

 

"Yes," Harry moaned. 

 

Voldemort pushed his tongue past the muscle that guarded Harry's body and used it to reduce the boy into a whimpering, panting mess. The Dark Lord switched to spell lubricated fingers and skilfully stretched Harry without discomfort. Long, slim digits glided over Harry's prostate and had him grinding against the desk, his aching length caught between his body and the wood. 

 

Rising to his feet, Voldemort slipped his cock free from the confines of his linen trouser and lubricated his hand again. Smearing the oily substance over his cock, he groaned at the prospect of burying himself in the smaller male spread before him. Spreading Harry open again the Dark Lord buried himself in one harsh thrust, pelvis smacking against Harry's cheeks. 

 

Harry screamed in pain and pleasure, though the latter being more intense. He was given no time to adjust before Voldemort set a brutal pace.Harry switched rapidly between moaning, swearing, and begging. He could get no relief with his cock still trapped between his stomach and the desk.

 

"Please..." Harry begged. 

 

Voldemort nipped his neck. "Please what?" he hissed. 

 

"Need... Need to come!" Harry cried, squirming as much as he was capable, trapped between the unforgiving surface and the Dark Lord’s weight. 

 

"Say it!" Voldemort growled.

 

Harry whined and shook his head, refusing to submit. Biting down on Harry's neck, the Dark Lord demanded the boy say what he wanted to hear.

 

Relenting, Harry whimpered and closed his eyes, "Please... My Lord."

 

Yanking Harry back against his chest Voldemort slammed into the younger male, gliding over his prostate, while his other hand pumped Harry's cock. Biting the boy’s ear he hissed "come, Harry. Now!"

 

Arching his back, Harry screamed in pleasure and came over the formerly pristine mahogany desk in violent spurts. The Dark Lord kept thrusting until he growled in Harry's ear and filled the boy's arse. Slumping into the chair behind him, Voldemort pulled Harry into his lap, fingers lacing with the younger wizard's.

 

He admired their rings and smiled. "It's been a long time since you did something like this."

 

Harry grinned. "I felt like a change. That and I love how.... Possessive you get."

 

Chuckling, Voldemort kissed the back of Harry's neck, arms wrapped around Harry tightly. 

 

"Happy anniversary," Harry murmured.

 

"Indeed, happy anniversary, My One."

~ Finis ~

**Author's Note:**

> Well I do hope you all enjoyed my first real dive into Harrymort slash. Leave me a review? They do so make my happy.


End file.
